1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator, a piezoelectric motor, a robot, a hand, and a pump.
2. Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator including a plurality of piezoelectric elements is known (see JP-A-2015-115542). For example, the piezoelectric actuator described in JP-A-2015-115542 includes a piezoelectric actuator body having the plurality of piezoelectric elements and a transmission body provided on an end portion of the piezoelectric actuator body, and the plurality of piezoelectric elements are electrically connected to each other in series.
In the piezoelectric actuator described in JP-A-2015-115542, since the plurality of piezoelectric elements are electrically connected to each other in series, if only one piezoelectric element fails, other piezoelectric elements cannot be driven and as a result, there is a problem that the transmission body cannot be driven.